Irradiation is a common method used for sterilizing objects in the food, medical, and entomology fields. Food irradiation reduces bacterial load, preventing foodborne illness. Irradiation of insects for use in Sterile Insect Technique (SIT) for suppression of native populations or invasive species is widespread. Irradiation is also used for a number of medical procedures. Insects are sterilized through irradiation and released into the wild to sexually compete with the population at large, thus reducing the chance for reproduction. Traditionally, irradiation sources are comprised of radioisotopes such as Cobalt. However, the use of radioisotopes is unpopular with the general population and access has become increasingly limited due to security issues. Consequently, efforts have been made to develop x-ray technology to replace radioisotopes for this purpose. Due to the heavy radiation dose required, these x-ray units are often comprised of high energy (450 kV) x-ray sources mounted in large cabinets. Whether irradiation is done with isotopes or x-ray sources, non-uniformity of the delivered dose has been a consistent problem. This, combined with the high cost of traditional irradiation equipment (in either form) has hindered the widespread use of SIT. Reported here is an irradiation technique using x-ray technology that uses multiple x-ray sources in a configuration that delivers a more uniform dose while providing equal throughput to the high power units at a significantly lower cost.